


Провожая Герду

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вайнона, мать четырнадцатилетнего Джима, командует одной из пиратских банд, держащих в страхе экипажи звездолётов и фермерские планеты. Чтобы развлечь сына, мать дарит ему раба-вулканца</p>
            </blockquote>





	Провожая Герду

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность **оку** за чудесные иллюстрации

Вайнона клюнула Джима в щёку, отступила на шаг, помахала рукой и, глядя куда-то мимо, отрывисто приказала в поблёскивающий на запястье коммуникатор: «Поднимайте!» Её поджарая, сухая фигура, затянутая в защитного цвета футболку и брюки, замерцала и спустя секунду исчезла. 

– Матери не будет две недели, а то и больше, слышал? – назидательно произнёс Фрэнк. 

– Слышал. Не глухой, – привычно огрызнулся Джим. 

– Будешь вести себя хорошо – покатаю на шаттле. 

Джим, фыркнув, виртуозно сплюнул на землю всего в паре миллиметров от сапога Фрэнка. 

– Нужен мне твой сраный шаттл, козлина. 

Фрэнк, побагровев, отодвинул ногу. 

– Может, ты и тащишься, мелкий гадёныш, когда твоя мамаша сдирает с меня семь шкур за твои переломанные кости, но однажды даже док не сможет тебя починить, и вот тогда в аду ты попляшешь! 

– Имел я твой грёбаный ад и тебя, поганый урод. 

– Забудь про шаттл, змеёныш, – Фрэнк развернулся и зашагал к зданию. 

– А хочешь, расскажу мамаше, что ты глотаешь колёса? 

Фрэнк, прервав движение на середине, медленно повернулся. Лицо его приобрело какой-то непередаваемо хэллоуинский оттенок. 

– Ты этого не сделаешь. 

– Вот увидишь. 

– Хорошо, – на помято-нездоровой физиономии Фрэнка отчётливо прослеживались следы внутренней борьбы. – Я буду катать тебя на шаттле каждый раз, когда тебе вздумается. А ты ей ничего не скажешь. 

– Я подумаю. 

– Так мы договорились? – Фрэнку неожиданно легко дался заискивающий тон. 

– Я же сказал: подумаю. Вали с глаз. Когда надумаю, отвечу. 

Невнятно выругавшись, Фрэнк поспешил прочь, в «контору», как называла её Вайнона. Джим проводил его насмешливым взглядом. Фрэнк на ходу не с первого раза попал трясущейся рукой в карман, вытащил пузырёк и вытряс что-то в ладонь. Закинувшись, он на секунду остановился, а когда возобновил шаг, походка сделалась куда более расслабленной. 

– Идиот. Даже не скрывается. Рано или поздно мать заметит сама. 

Так как последний, немой участник этой сцены опять промолчал, Джим потянул за поводок, пристёгнутый к массивному ошейнику нового подарка, и, не считаясь с тем, что ноги вулканца были соединены между собой слишком короткой цепью, бодро зашагал к ховербайку. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

Не совсем было понятно, что с вулканцем делать. Он молчал, не раздражался, ни на что не жаловался и ни о чём не просил. С Фрэнком и то было веселее, не говоря уже о Боунсе. Те легко доводились до белого каления, причём Боунс, что удивительно, даже умудрялся после всего этого не питать к Джиму ненависти. В отличие от Фрэнка. 

Наверное, не стоило закатывать Вайноне настолько глобальную истерику. Лучше было бы, чтоб она не дарила ему, в попытке умаслить, первого попавшегося хоть чем-то примечательного раба, а без спешки раздобыла десяток-другой мальчишек. Но вчера он просто не мог сдержаться. Боже, Вайнона такая дура! В этом сегменте космоса (а все прочие контролируются другими бандами) захватить корабль с переселенцами – удача, которая случается раз в сто лет! Более шести тысяч здоровых, образованных рабов за раз! Куча деньжищ! Хватит, чтобы купить ещё два планетоида, как этот. И она пожалела родному сыну каких-то жалких девяносто восемь детишек, которые и идут-то по цене в пять раз дешевле взрослых. Да если бы жадность! Просто до неё не допёрло. Поспешила скорее загнать всю партию телепатам с Денеба. 

Выругавшись, Джим в который раз оглядел своё приобретение. Остроухий, как и все вулканцы, уже не пацан, но ещё не совсем взрослый. По земным меркам лет восемнадцати-девятнадцати, а по вулканским – кто их, нафиг, знает? 

– По мамке скучаешь, небось? Или у тебя на Вулкане и невеста есть? 

Раб посмотрел ничего не выражающим взглядом и промолчал. 

– Невеста уже другого нашла, по-любому. Ей такой неудачник как ты даром не нужен. 

Вулканец продолжал молчать. Строгое лицо чудесным образом умудрялось не выражать ничего: ни злости, ни раздражения, ни усталости, ни горя. Это был худший подарок в жизни Джима. 

Ещё какое-то время он пытался развести вулканца на эмоции, даже хлестнул разок жокейским хлыстом, но реакции не добился, только почувствовал себя глупо. Забросив хлыст на гору небрежно накиданной упряжи, Джим решил просто не замечать вулканца и побежал к реке. Спустя три часа, накупавшийся и голодный как волк, он возвратился домой и нашёл вулканца там же, где оставил – на конюшне, посаженным за цепь. Джим вздохнул. Пожалуй, если он ничего не предпримет, от подарка Вайноны рано или поздно завоняет, а мать держит Фрэнка, чтобы тот приглядывал за Джимом и ухаживал за лошадьми, а не для того, чтобы тот убирал за вулканцами. 

– Если я сниму с тебя наручники и отвяжу, ты не вырубишь меня и не убежишь? 

Ответа не последовало, и Джим, и без того голодный и уставший, почувствовал, что сейчас взорвётся. 

– Что лупишься? Просто не хочу, чтобы ты мне тут наделал в штаны! И да, я читал, что вулканцы не врут! Так ты даёшь мне слово, или я оставлю тебя здесь подыхать с голоду?! 

Вулканец моргнул и, едва заметно кивнув, спокойно проговорил: 

– Да, я даю слово, что не причиню тебе вреда, но не могу пообещать, что не попытаюсь освободиться. 

– Ты не сумеешь освободиться. Даже и не пытайся. Можешь, конечно, прятаться, как дурак, по кустам, питаясь одними ягодами, но с планеты тебе не удрать! 

– Из вашего разговора с Фрэнком я заключил, что здесь есть по крайней мере один шаттл, – парировал вулканец. 

– Один, а не «по крайней мере один». И там такая хитрая система доступа, что можешь даже не надеяться, ясно?! 

– В таком случае, нет необходимости брать с меня обещание, что я не попытаюсь сбежать. Потому что вероятность успеха, если полагаться на твои слова, равна нулю. 

Джим задумался. Ладно, какого хрена? Если этот тип, вместо того, чтобы маячить у него перед глазами, переместится, например, в Большую Красную Пустыню, или где там климат сильнее напоминает вулканский, разве он, Джим, что-нибудь потеряет? Да он только выиграет. А когда мать привезёт ему нормальных рабов на замену, то этого пусть сама по всей планете отлавливает. 

– Хорошо. Но поклянись, что точно не вырубишь меня. 

– Я даю слово. 

Выругавшись, Джим освободил его от ошейника и наручников, оставив только кандалы на ногах. 

– Тогда пошли за мной. Я покажу тебе, где ванная и репликатор. Пользоваться будешь только, когда меня поблизости нет, понял? Потому что ты мне не нравишься. Спать будешь здесь. То стойло, как видишь, не занято. К лошадям не притрагиваться. Ясно?! 

Вулканец кивнул и, даже не размяв потемневшие запястья, с достоинством последовал за Джимом. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

О подарке Вайноны Джим вспомнил только за завтраком. Он и рад был бы не вспоминать вообще, но при взгляде на репликатор сработала ассоциативная память – вчера Джим вынужден был провести для вулканца пятиминутный тур по дому. «Это кухня, это сортир. А сюда тебе нельзя. И сюда нельзя. Вообще больше никуда нельзя. Понял?» 

Вулканец вполне предсказуемо не спорил, лишь один раз кивнул, принимая условия, и с тех пор Джим его не видел.

Набрав на репликаторе код яичницы с беконом, блинчиков с кленовым сиропом, чизкейка с клубникой и гамбургера с горчицей, Джим внезапно подумал о том, что пока он спал, вулканец мог перепрограммировать репликатор. Сам бы он поступил именно так, быстро и ненапряжно избавившись от новоявленного хозяина. К тому же, вулканец пообещал всего лишь не вырубать его, а про отравление не было сказано ни слова. Отправляя завтрак на уничтожение, Джим снова похолодел: а ведь никакое обещание не сдерживает вулканца и от того, чтобы, например, скормить дезинтегратору его руку или ногу, а то и всего его по кусочкам! Конечно, после такого мать достанет урода из-под земли, развеет на атомы, а атомы – на кварки, но Джиму-то от этого легче не станет. И кстати… а если вулканец уже убил Фрэнка с доком (теперь-то, без наручников, это плёвое дело), добрался до шаттла и сообразил, что для активации ему до зарезу необходим Джим? Чёрт! Лучше бы мать снова привезла полчище нестерилизованных трибблов! 

Не помня себя от ужаса и досады на собственную недальновидность, Джим вылетел из кухни и ринулся прямиком на конюшню. Вулканец встретил его непроницаемым взглядом тёмно-карих глаз. С рук не стекала багряными струйками кровь, торс не охватывали завязанные на поясе человеческие кишки. И Джима он, судя по всему, пытать не собирался. Вот же остроухий идиот, до таких элементарных вещей не додумался, обрадовался Джим. Следующие полтора часа он посвятил подробному перечислению действий, которые бы предпринял в подобной ситуации сам, обладай он вулканскими силой и способностями. Исчерпав все возможности, Джим потребовал от раба клятвы, что тот не воспользуется ни одной из них, а также не станет применять никакие их комбинации. 

Вулканец, который выслушал этот долгий монолог со слегка приподнятой бровью, заверил Джима, что ничего из вышеперечисленного делать не станет, и добавил, что вообще не собирается вредить кому-либо из обитателей планеты, оставляя разумное исключение для агрессивно настроенных насекомых. 

Несколько секунд Джим ошарашенно пялился, как если бы ему на голову внезапно упал птеродактиль. 

– Это ты только что пошутил, что ли? 

Вулканец молчал, спокойно глядя в глаза. Джим потёр рукою лоб. 

– И ты точно не убьёшь никого, не покалечишь, не лишишь сознания, не загипнотизируешь, не... – он заткнулся, потому что вспомнил, что всё это уже говорил. 

– Нет, – терпеливо повторил вулканец. – Не убью, не покалечу, не лишу, не за… 

– Ладно! – перебил его Джим. – Предположим, я верю. Тогда… Давай договорим в другом месте, потому что сейчас сюда придёт Фрэнк, а этот гондон действует мне на нервы. 

Джим не особо размышлял, куда вести вулканца, за него решили ноги и голодный желудок, приведя на автомате на кухню. 

– Ты ел уже? 

– Нет. 

– Тогда садись. 

Слабый звук, вырвавшийся из груди вулканца, при достаточно развитом воображении можно было назвать вздохом. 

– Что? 

– Одним из условий моего проживания здесь ты поставил пользование репликатором исключительно в твоё отсутствие. 

– Так и есть. Просто сейчас вроде как исключение, ясно? Слышал, что нет правил без исключений? Мы не договорили, а мне хочется жрать и не хочется видеть опухшую харю Фрэнка. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Джим восстановил прошлый заказ и, сжав в одной руке вилку с наколотым на неё беконом, а в другой – толстый, капающий соусом бургер, накинулся на еду. 

Вулканец подошёл к панели и тоже принялся что-то набивать. Джима одолело любопытство – в памяти его репликатора, благодаря старшему технику Вайноны, хранились десятки тысяч различных блюд с чуть ли не сотни планет, но Джим всё это многообразие отлично игнорировал, привычно питаясь набором из десяти-пятнадцати земных, отменно богатых калориями и холестерином. Увиденное в тарелке вулканца, только укрепило Джима в собственном выборе: внешне это походило на сваренную на воде овсянку, перемешанную с кусками свёклы. 

– Что за блюдо? 

– Пломиковый суп. 

– И как, вкусно? 

– Для меня – да. Но даже в пределах одного вида вкусовые пристрастия могут отличаться кардинально, мы же принадлежим к разным, так что вероятность того, что это блюдо тебе понравится, довольно невелика. 

Бесцеремонно зачерпнув своей ложкой серо-бордовое месиво, Джим отправил его в рот. Джим не знал, зачем он это сделал. Скорее всего потому, что вулканец решил, будто заранее может предугадать его реакцию. 

Месиво оказалось абсолютно безвкусным, ощущалась только структура: плотная и волокнистая у кусочков вулканской «свёклы» и густая и склизкая у обволакивающей её «овсянки». Чтобы доказать свою крутость, Джим мужественно дожевал и проглотил, но мысленно поклялся впредь без смертельной нужды не брать в рот ничего экзотичнее пиццы. 

– Тебе не понравилось, – произнёс вулканец. 

В его голосе не было ни злорадства, ни удовлетворения – только спокойная констатация факта, и Джим, не найдя для себя зазорным согласиться, кивнул. 

– В физиологии наших рас много отличий. Так, вулканцы различают гораздо большее количество вкусов. Поэтому многие наши блюда кажутся людям нестерпимо пресными. 

– Ага, – подтвердил Джим. – Как раз мой случай. А что насчёт земной еды для вулканцев? 

– Она вполне терпима, за тем исключением, что вулканцы не едят животный белок. 

– Ну и зря! – воскликнул Джим. – Это самое вкусное! 

– Многие люди тоже придерживаются вегетарианства. 

– Ну, это глупые люди, они не в счёт. Нормальные все едят мясо, – в подтверждение своих слов, Джим засунул остаток гамбургера в рот. 

– Один из самых достойных людей, которого я знал, был вегетарианцем. 

– Да ну? – Джим рассмеялся, хотя смеяться с недожёванным гамбургером было очень непросто. – Серьёзно? И кто же это? 

– Это капитан Кристофер Пайк, под началом которого мне посчастливилось служить. 

Джим оживился: 

– А почему «был», а не «есть»? 

– Насколько я знаю, он был убит, когда абордажная команда во главе с твоей матерью захватила «Энтерпрайз». 

– А вот и нет! А вот и жив! – Джим наслаждался реакцией вулканца – впервые тот утратил железобетонную невозмутимость. – Боунс подлатал его! Боунс это доктор, гений в своём роде, тоже наша собственность, как и ты. Он смешной. С тобой-то просто, ты же вулканец, раб своего слова. Заставил тебя пообещать что-то, вот как я, и всё – мучайся, терпи. А Боунс – человек, ври – не хочу. И кому проще убивать как не врачу? Но нет, прикинь: терпеть не может пиратов, а всё равно спасает. Говорю же, смешной. 

– Не вижу в описанном ничего смешного. 

Джим отмахнулся: 

– Конечно, не видишь. Я читал, у вулканцев нет чувства юмора. Хотя... ты же пошутил недавно, в конюшне? – веселье стёрлось с лица Джима, он насторожился. – Так может, и про то, что вулканцы не врут, брехня? 

Если вообразить, что вулканцы носят на голове шлем, то на шлеме джимова раба захлопнулось забрало. 

– Вулканцы действительно не врут, – после паузы, во время которой Джим, не переставая, сверлил его подозрительным взглядом, он добавил. – Ты боишься меня. 

– Нет! Я никого не боюсь! Вся эта планета моя! 

– Ты боишься, что я тебя убью, иначе не стал бы брать с меня слово, что я этого не сделаю. 

Джим поспешно убрал вспотевшие ладони под стол. 

– … Но если я действительно хочу тебя убить, почему я не поступил так, как только ты освободил мне руки? 

Джим смотрел на вулканца во все глаза, отчётливо сознавая, что если тот и правда собирается покончить с ним, то сейчас просто отличный момент. Фазер Джима неосторожно оставлен в спальне, а скорость вулканца, хоть и ограничена кандалами, всё равно достаточна для того, чтобы не дать зажатому между стеной и столом Джиму добежать до двери. Продолжать заговаривать рабу зубы – пожалуй, единственная надежда спастись. Он открыл было рот, чтобы приступить к осуществлению плана, но тут смысл сказанных вулканцем слов стал потихонечку доходить до его заторможенного страхом сознания. Передумав толкать длинную речь, Джим просто спросил: 

– Почему? 

– Потому что вулканцы, как я и сказал, не лгут. И потому, что я не хочу никого убивать. И что важнее, Джим, потому что ты – ребёнок. 

С точки зрения Джима, в последнем утверждении отсутствовал смысл. 

– Ну и? Что поменялось бы, будь я взрослым? 

– Тогда бы я, вероятно, обездвижил тебя, постаравшись не причинить непоправимый вред, но в этом случае я не стал бы давать обещание, намеренно вводя в заблуждение. 

Джим потёр лоб, обдумывая услышанное. Звучало на редкость глупо и непрактично, но ему идиотская вулканская сентиментальность была только на руку – похоже, остроухий на полном серьёзе не намерен его убивать. 

– А как насчёт дока и Фрэнка? Не то, что бы я как-то сильно по их поводу страдал, особенно из-за тупого обдолбыша, но Боунс ничего так, и мать из-за дока рассвирепеет – ей такого нипочём больше не найти. 

– Если твой вопрос в том, собираюсь я их убивать или калечить, мой ответ: нет. 

– Вот и славно, – Джим снова ощутил себя хозяином положения. – Хороший мальчик. 

Было бы здорово, если б вулканец обиделся на «мальчика» или понял слова буквально, но тот, полностью проигнорировав его реплику, спросил: 

– Насколько я смог заключить, доктор и Фрэнк являются единственными людьми на планете, чьё благополучие тебя в какой-то мере интересует? 

Предположение прозвучало настолько нелепо, что Джим, не выдержав, расхохотался: 

– Мне срать на их благополучие, ясно? Мне есть дело только до себя! И Фрэнк с доком не какие-то там мифические «люди, которые меня каким-то боком интересуют», они тупо единственные люди, кроме меня, на планете! Это моя планета! Без шуток! Мать купила её только для меня! 

Вулканец чуть кивнул головой: 

– Ясно. 

– Ничего тебе не ясно! – рассердился Джим. – Пошли, покажу! 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

Они летели над бескрайними зелёными пустошами. Тень ховербайка яйцеобразным пятном неотступно преследовала их, скользя по сочной, по пояс взрослому человеку, траве. То тут, то там мелькали рыжие спины оленей. Над пустошью кружили ястребы, иногда ныряя вниз за сусликом или мышью. 

– Видел? – в сотый уже, наверное, раз гордо поинтересовался Джим. – Это всё мое! 

– Твоя мать оставляет тебя одного на нецивилизованной планете под надзором наркомана и раба? 

– Да. Потому что я спец в области выживания, ясно? Сказать, за сколько я проплываю стометровку? Могу показать ещё, как я лазаю по горам! 

– Твоя мать руководит одной из космических банд, за которой охотится флот Федерации. Разве разумно с её стороны оставлять сына без защиты на пустом планетоиде? 

– Он далеко не беззащитный, идиот! – довольно рассмеялся Джим. – Слышал когда-нибудь об автоматических орбитальных системах обороны, которые поставляют ференги? Здесь самая лучшая, стоит совершенно астрономическую сумму. Только мать сможет посадить сюда корабль, больше никто. 

– А если в случае опасности возникнет срочная необходимость покинуть планету? 

– Для этого как раз и имеется шаттл, дубина! Система обороны не помеха взлетающим судам, – сболтнул Джим и тут же прикусил язык. Ну и кто здесь идиот и дубина? Хитрый вулканец якобы невинными вопросами вытянул важную информацию, а он и рад болтать. 

– Пообещай, что не станешь пытать меня и залазить в мозги, чтобы что-нибудь вызнать! Пообещай вообще никогда больше не заводить речь о шаттле! – сердито потребовал он, и вулканец, не споря, согласился. 

Чёрт, на деньги, которые стоил этот остроухий, можно было купить полсотни земных мальчишек! Какого хрена мать подарила именно его?! 

Поклявшись себе больше ни за какие коврижки не раскрывать вулканцу ничего важного, Джим немного успокоился, но остаток экскурсии не принёс ему той чистой радости, что её начало. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

На следующее утро Джим, позавтракав, поспешил в конюшню. Ему внезапно захотелось постебаться над Фрэнком, который ежедневно приходил туда к девяти. Фрэнк был, как всегда, обдолбан, и Джим подозревал, что тот намеренно каждый раз закидывается именно тогда, когда имеет шанс с ним пересечься. Похоже, без наркотика выдержать общество подопечного этот козлина просто не мог. Затерявшись в тумане кайфа, он просто не замечал джимовы наезды, отработанными за годы движениями начищая лоснящиеся лошадиные бока. Гнедая кобыла довольно прядала ушами и всячески выражала своё одобрение. Джиму быстро стало скучно, и он вспомнил про вулканца. Того в конюшне не было. Непонятно, то ли и правда решил сбежать, то ли просто избегал Фрэнка. Впрочем, последнему лучше не знать, что Джим освободил раба от доброй части тюремной амуниции – Фрэнк тут же запаникует и нажалуется Вайноне. 

Поболтать, что ли, с доктором? Но Джим всякий раз чувствовал себя неуютно, отпирая врачебное крыло «конторы», за пределы которого Боунсу не позволялось выходить. Вайнона считала, что с таким сыном, как у неё, лекарь должен быть всегда на рабочем месте, и никакие смешные «этические аспекты» для неё не существовали. К тому же, было совсем непонятно, о чём с Боунсом можно говорить. Уж точно не о его маленькой дочке, которую мать продала в соседний квадрант. Наверное, Джиму следовало попросить Вайнону подарить девчонку ему, вот тогда Боунс был бы наверняка счастлив. Но на что Джиму сдалась пятилетняя соплюшка? Они же воют постоянно, хнычут, истерят и жрут, не переставая, противные липкие сладости, вроде сахарной ваты. 

Похоже, если сегодня его преследует настойчивая жажда чьего-либо общества, нет иного вывода, как только найти вулканца. 

Вулканец отыскался довольно быстро, в реденькой роще, что с дальнего конца примыкала к леваде. Он сидел в странной, неудобной для человека позе – с выпрямленным позвоночником и подогнутыми коленями, оперев вес на пятки. Веки на неподвижном лице были опущены – похоже, вулканец молился или медитировал. Судя по тому, что Джим читал об их культуре, наверняка второе. 

– Привет! – гаркнул он в заострённое ухо и довольно расхохотался, когда вулканец вздрогнул. 

Тот открыл глаза и, не меняя позы, молча уставился на него. 

– Расслабляешься или побег планируешь? 

– Я медитировал. 

– Ну надо же, – Джим громко зевнул. – Иначе не сможешь держать себя в руках? Начнёшь плакать, звать маму и проситься домой, как девчонка? – Джим поморщился – сравнение было неудачным, поскольку напомнило о Джоанне. 

– Медитация большей частью заменяет вулканцам сон, – последовал спокойный ответ. 

Джим вздохнул. То, что прекрасно работало с Фрэнком, на вулканце не срабатывало. Можно было, конечно, в красках расписать, как он поимеет его родителей, сестрёнку и прочую ушастую родню, но интуиция подсказывала, что всё, чего он добьётся в ответ, – лишь тёмный, нечитаемый взгляд. 

– Тебе нравится моя планета? – спросил он внезапно и тут же пожалел о вылетевших словах. Простейший вопрос заставил его почувствовать себя по-новому уязвимым, словно мнение чужака могло на него повлиять. 

– Да, – лаконично ответил вулканец, оставаясь неподвижным. Кандалы врезАлись в голые щиколотки, и Джим задумался, ощущает ли тот боль или каким-то хитрым способом блокирует. Вероятнее, второе. 

– Здесь есть пустыни, одна похожа на вулканские ландшафты: красный песок, горы, всё такое. 

Остроухий кивнул: 

– Мне было бы интересно на неё взглянуть, если это возможно. 

Секунду спустя, даже не поинтересовавшись, успел ли вулканец хотя бы позавтракать, Джим уже тащил его к ховербайку. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

– Ну что? – с нескрываемым превосходством и гордостью спросил он, окидывая взглядом свои владения. – Похоже? 

Под низко летящим ховербайком от горизонта до горизонта расстилался красновато-рыжий песок. Похожие на застывшие волны барханы переходили в песчаные холмы, а те – в невысокие, пологие горы. 

– Да, сходство есть, – подтвердил вулканец. – Однако, это распространённая ошибка – считать, что весь Вулкан – одна огромная красная пустыня. Пятьдесят четыре процента поверхности планеты занимает океан, а полярные и приполярные области покрыты густыми лесами. 

У Джима округлились глаза, подобного он нигде не читал. 

– Ни хрена себе! 

– Элементарная логика подсказывает, что, будь вся планета сухой и голой, как считает большинство обывателей, предки вулканцев просто не имели бы шансов выжить. Даже пустыня, покрывающая семьдесят два процента суши, далеко не вся является бесплодной. Пломик, чью синтезированную версию ты попробовал вчера, представляет собой корнеплод, один куст которого даёт за год до тридцати килограммов урожая. Растёт он повсеместно на всей засушливой территории планеты. Сверху виден только невзрачный пучок бурых листьев, зато корни уходят на глубину до пятидесяти метров, достигая грунтовых вод. Помимо пломика, вулканскую пустыню населяют тысячи видов других растений. 

– Прикольно. Будешь моей ходячей энциклопедией. И я тебе ещё придумаю каких-нибудь обязанностей, потяжелее. Помни, что ты мой раб. 

Промолчав, вулканец перевёл взгляд с Джима на проносящийся ландшафт. 

– А море? – прервал неуютную паузу Джим. – Вулканцы купаются в море? 

– Да. 

– Ха! Я читал какую-то старую книжку, правда, она и не претендовала на научность, так там герой-вулканец паниковал до усрачки, стоило ему погрузиться в воду! 

Не получив ответа, Джим продолжил: 

– А ты умеешь плавать? 

– Да. 

Пустыню сотряс ликующий крик, ховербайк чуть не сделал мёртвую петлю и, развернувшись на девяносто градусов, рванул на последней передаче туда, где голубое пятно на навигаторе означало ближайший океанский залив. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

Джим слишком поздно вспомнил про железки на ногах вулканца – байк уже приземлился на девственно-чистом сияюще-золотом пляже, и лазурные воды накатывали на берег так медленно, так завораживающе, что будь на остроухом стокилограммовые латы, Джима и это бы не остановило. 

– Давай, шуруй в воду. Авось не утонешь, я читал, вулканцы сильные. 

Раб бросил на него краткий, непонятный взгляд, ничего не говоря, скинул на песок рубашку, вошёл в воду и поплыл. Закованные в металл ноги заметно тянули вниз, но вулканец как-то справлялся. Неудивительно, что на чёрном рынке они так дорого стоят. 

Джим мигом разделся до трусов и с гиканьем вбежал в море, разбрасывая по сторонам тонны брызг. Вода была немного прохладная, но это только добавляло веселья. Он старался держаться поближе к рабу, чтобы брызгать ему в лицо. Было очень смешно, когда тот, борясь с утягивающими на дно кандалами, жадно хватал ртом воздух. Наконец, вулканец притомился, или ему попросту надоело, и он вышел на берег. Плескаться одному быстро наскучило, но Джиму пришла в голову отличная идея. Пригодилось правило номер один, которое с детства внушала ему Вайнона: лучше быть без трусов, чем без фазера. 

– А ну, поворачивай обратно, мы ещё не закончили, – приказал он, доставая из лежащих на песке штанов оружие и наставляя на вулканца. 

Тот несколько мгновений не двигался, переводя взгляд с лица Джима на поблёскивающее дуло и обратно, затем осторожно шагнул вперёд, но Джим был настороже. Предупреждающий выстрел в сантиметре от голой ступни раба продемонстрировал, что регулятор выставлен отнюдь не на оглушение. Кратко взглянув на оплавившийся песок, вулканец без слов отвернулся и с прямой спиной вошёл в море. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

Джиму давно осточертела эта забава, но что-то мешало ему остановиться, какое-то злое упрямство. С момента, как он, угрожая фазером, загнал раба в воду, прошёл целый час, и всё это время Джим заставлял вулканца держаться на глубине. Было отчётливо видно, что с каждой минутой тот всё больше слабеет. Губы его побелели, глаза помутнели и расфокусировались, вдохи становились всё нерегулярнее и отчаяннее. Наконец, наступил момент, который сложно было не предвидеть, но Джима он почему-то удивил и напугал: черноволосая макушка ушла под воду в последний раз и больше не появилась. Секунд двадцать Джим в тупом недоумении смотрел на место, где она скрылась, и только затем нырнул. Прозрачная, как стекло, вода сильно облегчала задачу. В считанные секунды отыскав неподвижного вулканца на дне, Джим схватил его за волосы и потащил вверх, но ему не удалось оторвать кандалы от песка. Тяжёлый сам по себе, с ними вулканец становился практически неподъёмным. Бросив его, Джим вынырнул, отдышался и снова устремился вниз. У него появилась другая идея. Вцепившись в цепь и упираясь ногами в песок, он поволок вулканца по дну. Пришлось ещё дважды всплывать за воздухом, но он справился. Вытащить тяжёлого парня на берег оказалось не самым сложным, хотя вначале, пока он пыхтел и надрывался, Джиму казалось именно так. Проблемой оказалось вспомнить по обрывкам из когда-то прочитанных книг, что делать с утопленником. Джим никогда не собирался никого спасать, и потому сроду не интересовался техникой реанимации, но здравый смысл подсказал ему уложить вулканца на живот, головой вниз. Казалось, вода из-за наклона должна была вылиться из лёгких, но этого не произошло. Тогда Джим, приоткрыв вулканцу рот, нажал на основание языка. Изо рта хлынула зеленоватая пена. Джим вновь и вновь вызывал рвоту, похлопывая вулканца по спине. Наконец, тот резко вдохнул и закашлялся. Джим рассмеялся. Это был не самый смешной момент в его жизни, но, пожалуй, один из самых радостных: он буквально почувствовал огромное физическое облегчение, когда вулканец задышал. Джим понятия не имел, как делать массаж сердца и искусственное дыхание. Он даже не знал, где у вулканцев сердце. 

Вулканец ещё минут двадцать лежал на песке там, где уложил его Джим – на животе, голова ниже бёдер. Он тяжело дышал, то и дело заходясь захлёбывающимся кашлем, а Джим беспомощно похлопывал его по успевшей уже высохнуть спине. Наконец, вулканец наполовину приподнялся, явно порываясь встать, и Джим с готовностью подставил плечо. Вместе, пошатываясь, они доплелись до ховербайка, Джим помог вулканцу устроиться на сиденье, вернулся за брошенным на берегу фазером, в спешке натянул штаны и, вскочив на водительское место, рванул в сторону конторы. В тот момент, когда долина, в центре которой началось повествование, показалась вдали в виде светло-зелёного пятнышка, вулканец перестал дышать. 

Машина довольно жёстко шлёпнулась у самого входа в здание. Маккой, которого держал на мушке Фрэнк (а как же, это ведь не врачебное крыло!), стоял уже наготове: чемоданчик первой помощи, гравиносилки, гипошприц, зажатый в руке. Джим не удосужился сообщить по комму, что помощь нужна не ему, а рабу, иначе, конечно, Фрэнк бы так не расстарался и доктора бы к порогу приводить не стал. 

– Давай, перекладывай его на носилки, – сухо приказал Джим Фрэнку, старательно игнорируя изучающий взгляд доктора. 

Фрэнк с привычным матерком неохотно повиновался и, проводив Маккоя взведённым фазером до больничной двери, возмущённо вскрикнул, обращаясь к норовящему проскользнуть следом Джиму: 

– Что за хрень?! Где наручники и ошейник?! 

Чёрт, подумал Джим, это грозит проблемою с Вайноной. 

– Пришлось отстегнуть, когда он тонул, – соврал он тоном, не располагающим к дальнейшим расспросам, но Фрэнк, чувствуя, что правда на его стороне, не угомонился. 

– Какого хрена он вообще оказался в воде тогда? 

Джим, посмотрев Фрэнку в глаза, нарочито жутко улыбнулся: 

– Я приказал ему плыть. 

Фрэнк, вздрогнув, поёжился: 

– Бешеный сучонок. 

– Ага, – подтвердил Джим и, приложив палец к электронному замку, вошёл в больничное крыло. 

 

Но Боунс не пустил Джима в бокс. Когда тот попробовал возмутиться, док убийственно посмотрел на него из-под выгнутых бровей и прошипел: 

– А что ты мне сделаешь? Убьёшь? Давай, заждался. Или заберёте у меня ещё одну дочь? Ах, какая досада: другой-то дочери у меня нет. 

Вытолкав несопротивляющегося Джима, он захлопнул дверь. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

Вулканец приковылял через сутки, ближе к ночи, в наручниках и кандалах, шею охватывал пудовый ошейник. Фрэнку и в голову не пришло ни попросить Джима забрать его, ни, тем более, привезти самому. Впрочем, с тех пор как Боунс наконец вышел к прождавшему час на табурете Джиму и сообщил, что вулканец выкарабкался, совесть Джима утихомирилась, и он ни разу о пострадавшем не вспомнил, пока тот не распахнул дверь конюшни, где Джим старательно расчёсывал хвост гнедой Мегеры. Звеня цепями, вулканец добрался до своего стойла и рухнул на солому. 

– Что за бред?! – выкрикнул Джим. – Боунс вчера сказал, что только с шестого раза завёл твое сердце! Какого хрена?! 

Вулканец не отвечал, да и вопросы прозвучали скорее риторические. В спешке Джим начал шарить по карманам в поисках ключа, не нашёл, бросился в дом, вернулся, снял с израненных ног кандалы, обнаружил, что его ключ к наручникам и ошейнику не подходит, бросил вулканцу: «Жди тут» (хотя тот, судя по виду, никуда в ближайший месяц идти не собирался) и кинулся к ховербайку. 

Фрэнк поначалу упрямился, но стандартная угроза рассказать матери про наркотики подействовала, как всегда, безотказно. 

Когда Джим вернулся в конюшню, вулканец лежал там же, где он его оставил, и выглядел скверно. Так, словно намеревался вот-вот отойти к своим остроухим предкам. Избавив его от оков, Джим обхватил полубессознательное тело и потащил на себе в дом. Вулканец пытался помогать, но задачу Джима это облегчало не слишком. Самой сложной преградой оказалась лестница, но, наконец, и она осталась позади. Свалив вулканца на кровать, Джим рухнул рядом, тяжело дыша, но через минуту уже был на ногах, неуклюже возясь с одеялом и подушками. Но даже устроенный на подушках и укрытый, вулканец определённо не стал выглядеть здоровее. Что с ним делать дальше, Джим представлял весьма смутно. 

– Хочешь пить? – спросил он по наитию. 

– Да, – простонал вулканец. 

– Секунду. 

Джим мигом слетал на кухню за графином воды и стаканом. Вулканец с трудом сделал пару глотков и рухнул без сил. 

– Есть хочешь? – не дождавшись ответа, Джим ринулся вниз и вскоре вернулся с миской выплюнутого репликатором горячего пломика. 

Но к пломику вулканец не прикоснулся. Джим судорожно соображал. Тащить остроухого в ховербайк, снова по этой долбаной лестнице, чтобы везти к доктору, или оставить здесь? Боунс его, конечно, подлатает, но там же этот козлина Фрэнк! Вряд ли вулканец выдержит ещё один пятнадцатимильный переход по пересечённой местности с центнером железа на теле. 

– Точно есть не хочешь? 

Вулканец слабо помотал головой. 

– А ещё пить? Давай, я тебе помогу, – подтянув вулканца повыше, Джим поднёс к его губам стакан. – Тебя как зовут? А то я тебя, считай, утопил, а имени не знаю. 

Вулканец сделал пару осторожных глотков и тихо произнёс:  
– Спок. 

– Что? – не разобрал Джим. 

– Меня зовут Спок. 

Он сполз ниже, забрался по подбородок под одеяло и сонно пробормотал:  
– Кажется, у меня начинается целебный транс. Если попрошу ударить меня, ударь, иначе я, возможно, не смогу проснуться. 

– В смысле, ты сейчас заснёшь и, если я не стукну тебя по твоей просьбе, умрёшь? – переспросил Джим. 

– Необязательно… – ответы Спока звучали с каждым разом всё слабее, и Джиму приходилось напрягаться, чтобы расслышать. – Целебный транс – врождённый инструмент, доставшийся вулканцам от предков. Но у современных вулканцев он хуже развит и часто… – Джиму показалось, что тот замолчал совсем, но Спок, словно вынырнув из комы или из моря, закончил. – …Часто механизм пробуждения без внешнего стимула не срабатывает. 

Джим подождал в надежде, что вулканец скажет что-то ещё, но тот уже крепко, беззвучно спал. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

Джиму пришлось реплицировать спальный мешок, пару одеял и кое-как разместить всё это на полу собственной комнаты. Однако, забравшись в спальник, уютно уложенный на двух толстых, заменяющих перину одеялах, и почувствовав, как затёкшие мышцы расслабляются от убаюкивающего тепла, он тут же подскочил от мысли, что заснув, проморгает Спока. 

Чёрт! Почему-то раньше ему казалось, что убивать людей легко и необременительно. Людей в широком смысле слова: ромуланцев, ференги, клингонов… Правда, он никого до сей минуты ещё не убил, и почему-то сейчас этот банальный факт Джима необъяснимо радовал. И он хотел, чтобы так всё оставалось и впредь. 

Просидев остаток ночи на полу у бывшей своей постели, Джим так и не дождался признаков пробуждения Спока и встретил утро хмурым и невыспавшимся. Последовавшие день и ночь прошли более, чем однообразно: там же, на полу, сидя на измятом спальнике, в окружении паддов, книг, чашек с кофе, бутылок с колой и пачек крекеров. Даже навещая туалет, Джим оставлял все двери настежь, на случай, если Споку понадобится помощь. 

К утру третьего дня, когда Джим чувствовал себя пережёванным без остатка, Спок наконец что-то невнятно пробормотал. Подскочив, Джим опрокинул кофе на падд, а колу на рассыпанные по одеялу крекеры и, чуть не убившись об угол кровати, подлетел к Споку. 

– Что? – произнёс он драматическим шёпотом. – Уже пора бить? 

– Да, – ответил Спок негромко. – Пожалуйста. 

Джим размахнулся и хлестнул Спока по щеке, тот заморгал. 

– Ещё? – взволнованно спросил Джим, рука почему-то дрожала. 

– Нет, – проговорил Спок. – Спасибо. 

– Отлично, – счастливо выдохнул Джим, падая в крекерно-кофейно-газировочную массу. Заснул он ещё прежде, чем долетел. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

Проснулся он в своей кровати, переодетый в чистую футболку. Сквозь опущенные жалюзи скупо пробивался дневной свет, по полу беззвучно кружил робот-уборщик. 

– Спок, – позвал он, не особенно надеясь на ответ. – Ты где? 

Послышались ровные шаги, и на пороге возник вулканец, одетый в длинную тёмную тунику и того же цвета брюки. Выглядел он абсолютно здоровым. 

– Смотришься молодцом! – одобрил Джим. 

– Мне пришлось воспользоваться твоим репликатором для получения одежды. 

– Ну, и замечательно. Ты же не извиняешься, надеюсь? 

– Ещё я формально нарушил запрет на пребывание в твоей спальне. 

– Я же сам тебя сюда притащил. И к черту тупые запреты, можешь ходить, где вздумается. 

– Спасибо, Джим. 

Было отчего-то приятно слышать, как вулканец обращается к нему по имени. 

– И больше не спи на конюшне, переезжай в спальню Сэма. 

– Сэма? 

– Это мой старший братец. Он у нас пацифист и всё такое. Сбежал на какую-то захудалую планетишку на краю галактики, заделался фермером, женился и даже, кажется, размножился. 

– Непонятно, почему в твоём тоне столько пренебрежения. С моей точки зрения, поступок Сэма является проявлением независимого мышления и храбрости. Что до его семейного положения, разве ты не должен радоваться появлению в жизни брата близких ему людей? 

Слова Спока неожиданно смутили Джима, ведь по сути то, что он сам сейчас озвучил, было не его мыслями, а лишь тупым повторением слов Вайноны. Где же его собственное независимое мышление? Хотя, он никогда особо и не задумывался над мотивами Сэма. Он всегда казался Джиму каким-то чужим. Чересчур правильным и скучным… 

Поняв, что всё это время молчал, а Спок на него смотрел, ожидая ответа, Джим пожал плечами: 

– Может, ты и прав. Но он бы мог жить с женою и здесь – тут целая огромная планета, мать отвалила миллион кредитов всего лишь за план терраформирования, но настояла, чтобы в результате всё было идеально: ни цунами, ни торнадо, ни крупных хищников. Прикинь, огромный институт над этим проектом год работал. 

– Возможно, у твоего брата есть более важные приоритеты, чем обладание идеальной для проживания планетой? 

– Какие же? – с вызовом поинтересовался Джим. Ему не нравился ход разговора. В интерпретации вулканца Сэм превращался из мудака-неудачника в сильную интересную личность, а Джиму всегда нравился контраст между блестящим им и унылым Сэмом. 

– Например, неучастие в убийствах, похищении и продаже людей, – подсказал Спок, и Джим почувствовал, что краснеет. 

Размышляя о будущем, которое его ожидало как помощника, а когда-нибудь и преемника матери, он всегда предпочитал думать только о приятных сторонах: риске, бесконечных опасностях, космических перелётах, звёздных кораблях. О побочном продукте пиратской деятельности, чьих-то загубленных и поломанных жизнях, Джим предпочитал не задумываться. Но чем старше он становился, тем с большей очевидностью понимал, что этого в их деле не избежать. 

– Куда бы ты отправился в первую очередь, если б тебе удалось убежать? – решил он переменить тему. 

Спок приподнял бровь: 

– Разглашение подобной информации сделает меня уязвимее для поимки. 

Джим, рассмеявшись, махнул рукой. 

– Брось! Тебе всё равно не удастся сбежать. А даже если б и так, мне и в голову не придёт стучать. Я даже про фрэнкову дурь матери до сих пор не рассказал. 

– Напрасно. Человек, употребляющий наркотики, непредсказуем и, следовательно, опасен. Фрэнк может причинить вред тебе, доктору или вам обоим. 

– Тебе он уже причинил вред, – произнёс Джим, выделив «уже» и стыдливо умолчав о своём участии. – Но я всё равно не стану стучать. У Фрэнка есть три веских причины торчать здесь. Первая, он самый бесполезный член команды. На корабле его переплюнет даже робот-уборщик. Вторая, он из фермерской семьи и умеет ухаживать за лошадьми. И третья, он мой дядя. 

– Он брат твоего отца? – поинтересовался Спок. 

– Нет, конечно! – расхохотался Джим. – Он брат Вайноны! Думаю, даже мать не в курсе, кто мой папаша. Хотя, когда налижется в стельку, обожает повторять, будто мой отец не кто иной как сам Джордж Кирк. Ха-ха! Знаменитый адмирал Звёздного Флота! 

– Почему ты считаешь это невозможным? Между тобой и адмиралом есть заметное внешнее сходство. 

– Да знаю, – отмахнулся Джим, – но ты мешаешь причину со следствием: я случайно чем-то похож на Кирка, вот мать и брешет. 

– Такое тоже возможно, – Спок помедлил. – …Джим, ты спросил, куда я отправлюсь в случае предполагаемого освобождения? 

– Да, куда? – загорелся Джим. – На Вулкан, небось? 

– Нет, я постараюсь найти и освободить капитана Пайка и остальных членов команды. 

– Ааа, – от слов вулканца Джим вновь почувствовал себя неуютно. – Как твоё сердце, кстати? Лёгкие и вообще здоровье? – в очередной раз поменял он тему. 

– Я полностью восстановился, спасибо. 

– Отлично! – Джим захлопал в ладоши. – Тогда после завтрака мы погоняем на «Корвете»! 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

В тот день погонять не удалось: после завтрака позвонила Вайнона и долго ездила по ушам по поводу того, что ни в коем случае нельзя держать вулканца без наручников. Оставив вулканскую тему, она потребовала, чтобы Джим во время купания надевал спасательные нарукавники, затем перекинулась на Фрэнка, спросила, много ли он пьёт – что-то, по её мнению, в последнее время какой-то он странный. В конце мать перешла к жалобам на цены. Спрос на рабов сильно упал после того, как банда Джона Харрисона выставила на продажу всё население фермерской планетки. 

Когда Джим спросил, не та ли это, часом, планетка, где обосновался Сэм, Вайнона ответила, что вроде нет, но такому ослу, как Сэм, в рабстве самое место. 

Разговор сожрал целый час, за это время Спок умудрился куда-то уйти, а Джим так и не выдал тому коммуникатор. К тому же, вскоре пришёл вызов от Фрэнка: Мегера слегка повредила ногу, и требовалась его помощь. 

Закончив с гнедой и убедившись, что Спок так и не вернулся, Джим оседлал вторую кобылу, Дженис, и весь остаток дня скитался по окрестным полям. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

– …Только представь, Спок! Этой рухляди уже три столетия, и она всё ещё ездит! Садись давай! 

– А разве пристёгиваться не нужно? 

– Не смеши! Здесь же нет полиции. 

Красный кабриолет взревел на удивление грозно для такого почтенного агрегата и резво стартовал с места. Дорог не было, и они неслись по относительно гладкой каменистой равнине, простиравшейся на десятки километров. Ухабы, неровности, всё заглушающий шум и бьющий в лицо ветер все вместе создавали впечатление, что «корвет» мчится с прямо-таки космической скоростью. Джим неожиданно свернул, и теперь слева заслоняла обзор гора, а с другой стороны плато обрывалось пропастью. Не сбавляя скорости, Джим резко вывернул вправо. Спок перехватил руль, но было поздно: машина летела с обрыва. Непристёгнутого Джима швырнуло прочь, Спок, схватив его за руку, удержал, хоть и понимал, что это всё совершенно бессмысленно: оба они обречены. Всё это заняло какие-то доли секунды. Тем временем, падение немного замедлилось и дальше стало замедляться всё быстрее. 

– Что происходит? – спросил он, не повышая тона. 

Джим фыркнул: 

– Хотел увидеть твои эмоции. 

Падение остановилось совсем. «Корвет» парил в воздухе в четырёх метрах над землёй. 

Поскольку вулканец молчал, Джим заговорил сам: 

– Здорово, да? Непередаваемые ощущения, особенно в первый раз. Я даже тебе завидую! 

– Полагаю, ты должен считать это отличной шуткой, – прохладно произнёс Спок и, не дав Джиму ответить, добавил. – Твоя мать оборудовала ущелье генераторами антигравитации? 

– Ага, – подтвердил Джим без прежнего энтузиазма. 

– Как ты привык отсюда выбираться? – поинтересовался вулканец. 

– В багажнике сапоги-антигравы и пояс управления к ним. Правда, они одни, но ты можешь держаться за меня. 

– А как ты планируешь спустить машину? – упорствовал Спок. 

– Там дальше есть будка управления. Плавно увеличу гравитацию на дне котловины, пока не встанет на колёса. Часто «Корвет», летя с обрыва, переворачивается, тогда я фиксирую его в полуметре от земли, возвращаюсь сюда с антигравами, ставлю как надо, а дальше повышаю гравитацию до нормы. 

– То есть, – ровно поинтересовался вулканец, – генераторы антигравитации включены не всегда? 

– Боже упаси! – отмахнулся Джим. – Знаешь, сколько они энергии жрут? 

– И мы могли разбиться по-настоящему? – продолжил Спок. 

– Ну конечно, могли! Особенно если бы я забыл заехать сюда заранее и включить их, но я же не забыл! 

– Вполне может произойти так, что кто-то их выключит, и ты не будешь об этом знать. 

Джим расхохотался. 

– Кто, например? Ты обещал мне не вредить, хотя по-хорошему и должен был отмстить после того купания. Фрэнка мать убьёт, если со мной что-нибудь случится. Боунс? Только не Боунс. Проще представить, что мне самому всё надоест, и я выключу чёртовы генераторы нарочно. 

– А тебе уже приходила в голову такая мысль? – может, Джиму показалось, но взгляд Спока чуть изменился. 

– Ну, да, – смутился он. – А что? Я думаю, всем они приходят, я не исключение, – с этими словами он мягко оттолкнул спокову руку, которая всё ещё сжимала его плечо, и, перебирая руками по корпусу автомобиля, быстро добрался до багажника. 

– Самое весёлое, когда тебя выкидывает из машины прямо в полёте, вот тогда надо очень постараться, чтоб добраться до грёбаных сапог, – крышка багажника поднялась, закрыв Джима от вулканца, но хорошо было слышно возню – очевидно, тот натягивал на себя нужную амуницию. 

– Почему ты не отстегнёшь ремень? – бодро поинтересовался Джим, захлопнув багажник. – Не любишь невесомость?

Спок смерил его нечитаемым взглядом: 

– Как-нибудь в другой раз. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

– Ты серьёзно всё ещё хочешь сбежать? – Джим демонстрировал вулканцу свои сады. Сотни видов плодовых деревьев и кустов были насажены по всей планете, во всех климатических поясах, так что при желании Джим мог круглый год питаться свежесобранными фруктами, благо ховербайк на максимальной скорости мог облететь всю планету за двенадцать часов. – Только попробуй, – он протянул Споку иссиня-чёрную, лоснящуюся сливу. Это как рай, только лучше. 

– Не сомневаюсь, что тебе здесь нравится, Джим, – Спок аккуратно надкусил сливу. – Но я уже говорил тебе, что не могу пообещать остаться. На Вулкане нет концепции рая, но, насколько я понимаю, люди связывают с этим понятием что-то, желаемое ими сильнее всего. Мои желания остаются прежними: выбраться на свободу и помочь выбраться остальным. 

– Что насчёт Боунса? – зло поинтересовался Джим. – Он здесь тоже не по доброй воле. Его ты тоже планируешь забрать? 

– Если доктор даст на это своё согласие, то да, – Спок испытующе посмотрел на Джима. – Ты же не собираешься делиться этой информацией со своими матерью и дядей? 

– Нет, – коротко бросил Джим. – Хоть и следовало бы! 

В ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь он разозлился ещё сильнее: 

– А что такого?! Что ты на меня так смотришь?! Думаешь, только твои желания или какого-то там Пайка что-то значат?! Мне нужен Боунс, потому что он лучший доктор во всём квадранте! Почему я не могу иметь лучшего доктора?! И мне нужен ты! Не с Фрэнком же мне проводить время! 

– Джим, – тихо произнёс Спок, дав тому время отдышаться. – Ты мог бы полететь с нами. 

Тот уставился на вулканца ошарашенно, голубые глаза слегка напоминали блюдца. 

– И что? – после долгого молчания сказал он с пугающим для ребёнка сарказмом. – Какое будущее меня там ждёт? 

– Я мог бы ответить, что это зависит только от тебя, но это неправда. Я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы твоё будущее оказалось, как можно более достойным. 

– Например? – спросил Джим уже безо всякой издёвки. 

– Например, при Академии Звёздного Флота есть интернат для одарённых детей. 

– Кто тебе сказал, что я одарённый? – скептически усмехнулся Джим. 

– Я сам пришёл к такому выводу. 

– И что? Интернат, затем Академия. А потом? 

– Космос, – просто ответил Спок. 

– О. Мамочка тоже прочит мне космос, причём безо всякого интерната и прочей казёнщины. 

– У меня создалось ощущение, что тебе недостаёт общения как со взрослыми, могущими тебя чему-то научить, так и со сверстниками. В Сан-Франциско ты найдёшь и то, и другое. Я сам, когда разыщу команду «Энтерпрайз», отправлюсь туда – меня приглашали преподавать в Академии. А космос… Моё мнение вряд ли для тебя релевантно, но я предпочёл бы, чтобы ты выбрал космос в качестве пространства для исследований и открытий, а не убийств и гонки за наживой. 

– Я понял твою позицию, продолжать не надо, – Джим наступил на ковёр лопающихся под ногой опавших перезрелых слив, пытаясь дотянуться до ветки с ещё хорошими. – Расскажи-ка мне лучше, где ты был целый день, после того как очухался от целебного транса? 

– Почему ты спросил? 

– Ты разыскал шаттл, да? Отвечай, не ври! 

– Да, – признал Спок. – Это было совсем не трудно. Как единственное средство эвакуации с планеты, шаттл должен находиться вблизи основного здания, которое вы зовёте «контора». Там я его и обнаружил, спрятанным во внутреннем дворе под раздвижной крышей. 

– Ну, – с издёвкой проговорил Джим. – И почему же ты до сих пор здесь? 

– Я не смог обойти защиту. 

– Ха! – Джим испустил победный клич и сорвал с ветки ещё одну сливу. – А я же тебе говорил. 

– Я не смог обойти защиту, – продолжал Спок, – но я понял, что для активации системе требуется считать биометрический код одного конкретного человека. 

– Серьёзно? – Джим заметно напрягся. 

– Да, Джим, серьёзно. И здравый смысл подсказывает, что этим человеком можешь быть только ты. Твоя мать не хотела бы, чтобы в случае угрозы Фрэнк покинул планету один, оставив тебя умирать. С её стороны сделать твоё присутствие в шаттле критически необходимым – решение красивое и разумное. 

– И? – со злым отчаянием поинтересовался Джим. – Раз не удалось уговорить по-хорошему, потащишь меня силком? 

Во взгляде Спока на секунду мелькнуло разочарование. 

– Нет, – сказал он, нагибая для Джима высокую ветку, густо усыпанную сливами. – Не потащу. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

– …А как-то раз мать подарила мне огромный контейнер трибблов! Вот это была ржака! Хорошо, что они расползаются не так быстро, как размножаются. Если бы они оккупировали планету, пришлось бы выжигать всё нафиг под ноль… 

– Этот рюкзак слишком велик для тебя, Джим. 

– Хорошо, возьмём только твой. Можно вообще не брать палатку, тогда пойдём на Белую Гору, там наверху есть, где заночевать. Только положи мои сапоги-антигравы на всякий случай! И бургеров с говядиной побольше! Хотя там наверху и есть репликатор, он, скорее всего, не работает – я им уже год не пользовался… 

Не переставая возбуждённо трещать, Джим деловито перекладывал из своего рюкзака в вулканский пакетики с чипсами, бутылки колы, пачки крекеров и яблоки. 

– Себе тоже возьми что-нибудь, не буду же я складывать перекус для своего раба. 

Спок проводил эту реплику могильным молчанием. 

 

Через полчаса двое: человеческий мальчишка и вулканский парень стояли у подножия величественной горы, снизу покрытой редким хвойным лесом и голой вверху. 

– Красиво? – интонация Джима не оставляла сомнений, что великолепие открывшегося вида – исключительно его заслуга. 

– Да, – согласился Спок, вытаскивая из ховербайка рюкзак. 

– Она белая из-за известняка, – восторженно вещал Джим. – 2855 метров над уровнем моря. Тут даже горные козлы водятся! 

– Очаровательно. 

– Ты что, смеёшься надо мной? – подозрительно насупился Джим. 

– Нет. Как только зашнуруешь ботинки, мы сможем приступить к восхождению. 

С недовольным стоном Джим опустился на корточки. 

– Кстати, зря ты переживаешь за этого своего Пайка и компанию – мамаша толкнула их телепатам. Те что-то делают с мозгами, и люди после этого совершенно счастливы работать на кого угодно за просто так. Уверен, что Пайк доволен жизнью. 

Спок – Джим стал лучше различать его выражения – ощутимо напрягся. 

– Джим, ты бы хотел, чтобы тебя похитили, разлучив со всем, что тебе дорого, со всеми, кто тебе дорог, и надругались над твоим сознанием? 

Джим, затягивавший на левом ботинке подобие морского узла, пожал плечами: 

– Когда ты ставишь вопрос вот так, то – конечно, нет. Но это ведь лучше, чем – ну, я не знаю – попасть в плен к клингонам или диким племенам, которые зажарят тебя на костре и съедят? 

Поскольку Спок промолчал, Джим добавил: 

– И потом, мне никто особо не дорог. Главное, выжить – и я бы выжил. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

Поднимались они долго, но, к удовлетворению Спока, без происшествий. По пути Джим то и дело останавливался, чтобы слопать очередной гамбургер, или с дикими воплями внезапно бросался в сторону, уверяя, что голыми руками сможет изловить горного козла. Когда они достигли вершины, солнце уже клонилось к закату. Вид сверху открывался совершенно фантастический: заросшие еловым мехом соседние горы, зеленеющие внизу долины, лента реки, ускользающая за горизонт, розово-малиновое небо и медленно опускающийся усталый огненный шар.  
– Пойдём в дом! Здесь жуткий ветер, и я умираю от голода! 

Спок откровенно не понимал, как можно съесть восемь гамбургеров с говядиной и умирать после этого от голода, но ветер на вершине и правда продувал до костей, так что он кивнул и последовал вслед за Джимом в хижину. Деревянное строение изнутри выглядело комфортабельнее, чем снаружи, и вмещало стол, скамью, две койки и даже ванную комнату. 

– Шикарно, да? – похвастался Джим. 

– Да, – кивнул вулканец. – Но у нас осталось только два гамбургера. Я рассчитывал твой рацион, исходя из нормы калорий для взрослого человека и, видимо, просчитался. Посмотрю, что можно сделать с репликатором. 

– Если не починишь, мне придётся стрескать твой обед! Что ты захватил?  
– Листья керры, вулканский чай и початок потака. 

– Ааа… – разочарованно протянул Джим. – Вулканская несъедобная гадость. Ты взял это нарочно, чтобы не делиться со мной. 

Спок, закончив починку, опустил верхнюю панель на место. 

– Репликатор исправен. Что тебе заказать? 

Коммуникатор на запястье у Джима запищал, и тот поморщился: 

– Это Вайнона. Не издавай ни звука, мне придётся ей ответить, а то не отстанет. 

– Мне лучше выйти. 

– Оставайся, там холодно, – Джим нажал кнопку, и в хижину ворвался хриплый голос его родительницы. 

– Ну что, сын, ты как? 

– Привет, мам, у меня всё ОК. 

– Это хорошо. Я тут говорила с Харрисоном по поводу детишек для тебя. 

– Да? – Джим почувствовал, что краснеет. Ему почему-то совсем не хотелось, чтобы эту часть разговора слышал Спок. 

– Ага. У него готова партия рабов для сети Итианских борделей, и есть лишние детишки, четыре или пять. Какая-то экскурсия у них была... интернат для умненьких детей при Академии Флота, или что-то вроде того. 

– Ясно, – Джим не знал куда деть глаза, уши и щёки жгло, словно вблизи работала фазерная горелка. 

– Но мне придётся забрать у тебя вулканца. 

Джим испуганно отыскал глазами Спока. 

– Почему?! 

– Как почему, сын? Харрисон же мне не даром детишек отдаёт. 

– Ты собираешься отдать Спока Харрисону?! 

– Спок? – удивилась Вайнона. – Ты поинтересовался его именем? Не ожидала от тебя. Нет, с Харрисоном я расплачусь деньгами. А про вулканца я узнала кое-что интересное. 

– Что же? – не отрывая от Спока взгляд, спросил побледневший Джим. 

– О, детка, он сын ооочень крупной шишки – посла Вулкана на Земле. Представляю, сколько кредитов Сарек отвалит мне за сыночку. 

– Так ты... ты собираешься вернуть Спока родителям за выкуп? 

– Ага. Думаю, ни телепаты, ни Харрисон, ни сутенёры с астероидов не дадут и десятой доли того, что заплатит любящий папаша. 

– А. Ну ладно. Хорошо. 

– Погоди, – изумилась Вайнона. – ты что, вот так просто согласишься? Даже не станешь скандалить? 

– Да нет. Он... С ним всё равно скучно, пусть валит к своим родителям. 

– Ну, ладно, – в голосе матери по-прежнему сквозило удивление. – Думала, тебя придётся, как всегда, неделю уговаривать. 

– Да не. Короче, мама, пока, я жрать хочу. 

– Ну, приятного аппетита, Джим. Хотя, стой! Я ещё не спросила тебя о здоровье. 

– Говорю же, всё ОК, значит, и здоровье ОК. 

– А ты не врёшь? Когда последний раз показывался доку? 

– Да вот ваще на днях, ей-богу. Мама, я самый здоровый человек в галактике. 

– Ну ладно, – в тоне Вайноны мелькнуло удовлетворение. – А что сам док? Больше не огрызается? А то у меня снова сделка с телепатами, могу устроить, чтобы ему промыли мозги. 

– Не стоит возни, мам! – поспешно заверил Джим. – Боунс последние дни как шёлковый! 

– Как скажешь. 

– Ну всё, пошёл есть. Пока. 

– Счастливо, отбой. 

Избегая смотреть на Спока, Джим подошёл к репликатору и пробежался по кнопкам. Из окошка выдачи выползли цыплёнок гриль и алюминиевая банка. 

– Тебе пломик? – спросил он, глядя исключительно на наборную панель. 

– Нет, спасибо. Мне достаточно того, что я принёс с собой. 

Джим кивнул и, взяв свой поднос, сел за стол. 

– Поздравляю, – сказал он, подняв, наконец, глаза на Спока. – Я, правда, рад, что ты вернёшься домой. Предлагаю за это выпить. Не знаю, что пьют вулканцы, я буду пиво. 

– Джим, – запротестовал Спок, только сейчас заметивший надпись на банке. – Ты несовершеннолетний, тебе нельзя... 

– По каким законам? – с вызовом перебил Джим. – Я не являюсь гражданином Федерации. Мамаша родила меня на борту своего корыта и нигде не регистрировала, ясно? 

– Законы – не бессмысленная формальность. В твоём возрасте алкоголь... 

– А мне насрать! – выкрикнул Джим и, сорвав с зашипевшей банки кольцо, опрокинул напиток в рот. 

Наверняка, прозвучавший следом вздох ему всего лишь померещился. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

На обратном пути Джим был, по мнению Спока, чересчур весел, неестественно, напоказ. Вряд ли виною тому было выпитое накануне пиво, потому что, пока Джим пил первую и единственную банку, Спок подошёл к репликатору и забил блокирующую алкоголь, а заодно уж сигареты и наркотики программу, пообещав себе сделать то же со всеми репликаторами планеты. 

Странно, но Джим даже не возмутился, хотя Спок ожидал возражений из серии «как жалкий раб смеет распоряжаться?!» Дососав пиво, Джим, не раздеваясь, завалился в кровать лицом к стене, оставив Спока убирать грязную посуду и нетронутого цыплёнка. 

После завтрака Джим объявил, что возвращаться обычным способом скучно, и, натянув сапоги-антигравы, которые вулканец всё это время таскал в рюкзаке, поскакал горным козлом по живописным кручам, пока Спок, держась за выступы и карнизы, спускался по-старинке. 

Вулканцы не признают предчувствий, однако элементарная логика подсказывала, что джимова беспечность не предвещает ничего хорошего. В очередной раз резко взмыв вверх, Джим не заметил нависающий над обрывом карниз. Спок крикнул, но Джим не успел отреагировать. С размаху стукнувшись головой о камень, он попытался изменить поток гравитации, которая по-прежнему толкала его вверх, но кровь, бьющая из рассечённого скальпа, обильно заливала глаза, руки не слушались, пальцы не могли нащупать пряжку. Ноги поплыли куда-то вбок, сапоги развернулись, толкая прочь от массива, в сторону пропасти. Джим понял, что если не вернёт сию секунду управление, то непременно погибнет, но руки, предательски слабые, не слушали приказы мозга. 

Секунда ушла у вулканца на то, чтобы сбросить рюкзак, ещё пять – на то, чтобы подобраться как можно ближе. Больше времени у Спока не было: Джима утягивало прочь всё быстрее, залитая кровью макушка прочерчивала на карнизе алый след. Спок прыгнул. Их разделяло четыре метра, и вероятность долететь и ухватиться до Джима, не сорвавшись в пропасть, составляла жалких четыре процента, но Спок долетел и ухватился. Ухитрившись развернуть сапоги в нужном направлении и отрегулировав гравитацию, он, стараясь избегать рывков, начал снижение. 

Джим, хоть перед глазами у него всё дрожало и мутилось, так и не потерял до конца сознание. С трудом разлепляя склеенные красным ресницы, он как сквозь сон фиксировал отдельные моменты: вот Спок стягивает с его ног антигравы, вот бережно усаживает на сиденье, закрепляет ремнём, вот кожи касается что-то холодное и влажное, слышится тихое шипение – дезинфицирующий раствор из аптечки, не иначе. Затем короткий провал и сквозь красную муть летящее небо – здесь Джима вырвало. Байк пошёл на снижение, Джим увидел мельком крытый внутренний двор конторы, где прятался шаттл, который вожделел Спок... Мягкий толчок, тёплые руки осторожно поднимают его, голоса... всё туманится, Джим никак не может разобрать слова и старается как можно шире разлепить глаза, словно это может помочь. Опухшая рожа Фрэнка, сегодня она какая-то размытая, словно её намалевали красками, а потом пытались смыть нарисованное тряпкой... Фазер?.. Ах да, у Фрэнка всегда с собою фазер... 

Вспышка. Полёт. Тьма.

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

Первое, что Джим увидел, очнувшись, было склонившееся над ним усталое лицо Боунса. Оно не сразу приобрело законченный вид, будучи сперва чуть мутным и покачивающимся. 

– Поздравляю, ты выжил, – буркнул док и отвернулся, словно с этой минуты здоровье Джима его нисколечко не волновало. 

– Здорово я приложился, да? – Джим зажмурился от массового притока воспоминаний. 

– Нашёл, чем гордиться, идиот. 

– Боунс, а ты был там, у ховербайка, когда меня привёз Спок? 

– А что? 

– Так ты всё-таки был там? 

Доктор вздохнул: 

– Да. Вулканец с твоего комма вызвал Фрэнка и сообщил, что ты ранен. Фрэнк позвал меня. 

– Ясно. А вот я тебя почему-то не помню. Фрэнка помню, а тебя... Постой! Какого хрена Фрэнк стрелял в меня?!! 

– Успокойся, он стрелял не в тебя, а в твоего вулканца. 

– Что?!! – Джим соскочил с биокровати, за ним метнулись, на ходу выдёргиваясь, какие-то слезящиеся трубки. 

– Ляг! – прогремел доктор, но Джим не послушался. 

– Фрэнк убил Спока?! Да Спок же спас меня! Я по дурости врезался башкой в карниз, а он за мной прыгнул и спас, и привёз... Где этот урод Фрэнк?!! Я его укопаю!!! 

– Ляг же ты, наконец! – прошипел Боунс, ловко опрокидывая Джима и пристёгивая его к биокровати. – Что-то ты слишком разволновался из-за утраты предмета собственности! Того самого, причём, которого сам же заставлял плавать с кандалами на ногах, пока не захлебнётся. 

– Боунс! – с отчаянием простонал Джим. 

¬– Не переживай, – проворчал доктор. – Твой дядя дорожит имуществом семьи. Он всего лишь оглушил вулканца, увидев его без цепей и решив, что это он покалечил тебя. 

– Спок здесь, в больнице? – чуть успокоившись, спросил Джим. 

– Нет. Я про него вообще ничего не знаю. Если ты не в курсе, Джим, твой дядя мне ни о чём не докладывает. А покидать лазарет... что же мне мешает покидать лазарет? Дай припомнить. 

– Отстёгивай меня, Боунс. Ей-богу, я здоров, мне пора. 

– Так и пойдёшь? 

Джим недоумённо проследил за красноречивым взглядом доктора. Из сгибов обеих рук на чистые простыни и больничную одежду стекала кровь. Видимо, он раскровенил себе вены, выдернув капельницы. 

– Хорошо. Заклей по-быстрому, и мне надо идти. 

Доктор вздохнул и потянулся за пластырем. 

– Послушай, твой дядя действительно идиот. Из-за наркотиков его мозги давно превратились в труху. Когда он выстрелил в остроухого, тот, естественно, выронил тебя, а ты не представляешь, как полезны падения пробитой голове. Я еле вытащил тебя с того света, парень. Какое «идти»?! Да ты слабее моли! Во-первых, ты провалялся здесь восемь дней, питаясь исключительно внутривенно – сейчас из-за адреналина ты чувствуешь прилив сил, но это пройдёт, как только ты встанешь. Во-вторых, ещё раз повторяю: даже не имея в виду ничего плохого, Фрэнк, благодаря своему идиотизму, способен на что угодно. Джим, прислушайся к моим словам: Фрэнк опасен. Мы-то с вулканцем ладно, подумаешь, всего лишь рабы... 

– Боунс! 

– ...Но для тебя он опасен не меньше, тем паче, что из-за своей глупости и гонора ты намеренно его злишь. 

– Потому что... 

– Без всяких «потому что»! То, что тебе действительно следует сделать – рассказать о его грешках матери. О наркотиках и о том, что по его милости ты чуть не отправился к праотцам, ясно? 

– Но... 

– И никаких «но»! Боже! Ты не считаешь зазорным истерить и скандалить часами, выцыганивая у матери новую игрушку, а когда действительно надо добиться чего-то нужного, разыгрываешь неуместное благородство! 

– Ладно, Боунс, не горячись. Я подумаю. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

Доктор выпустил Джима на свободу только спустя сутки, проследив, чтобы тот перед уходом ещё раз правильно поел. Обещанная слабость придавала неожиданную лёгкость, Джиму казалось, что он вот-вот взлетит. Но вместо того чтобы взлетать, Джим помчался к Фрэнку, повторяя про себя, что сейчас его цель не выяснять отношения, а выяснить, где Спок. 

Дядя обнаружился довольно скоро, перед головизором, обдолбанный в хлам. На вопросы Джима он только мычал, улыбался и пускал пузыри, так что пришлось сбегать за Боунсом. Тот с мрачным удовлетворением на лице вонзил Фрэнку в основание шеи один за другим шесть гипошприцев и с осознанием выполненного долга вернулся в больничное крыло. 

Ожидая, пока лекарства подействуют, Джим наблюдал происходящие с дядиной физиономией перемены: счастливое идиотское выражение сменялось гримасой вселенской боли. 

– Чего тебе? – спросил Фрэнк наконец, вложив в интонацию максимум отвращения. 

– Где Спок? 

– Спок?.. – было слышно, как у дяди в мозгу беспомощно подёргиваются шестерёнки. 

– Фрэнк, где сейчас Спок? – настойчиво повторил Джим, стараясь не сорваться. 

– Спок... – повторил тот тупо. – Вулканец, что ли? 

– Да, – подтвердил Джим. – Вулканец. Где он? 

– Не знаю, – пробормотал дядя. – Не помню… Ааа... в лесу. 

– В каком ещё, к чёрту, лесу? Что ты мелешь?! 

Фрэнк поднял на Джима ещё не вполне прояснившийся взгляд:  
– Не смей на меня орать. Я же сказал: вулканец в лесу. Он разбил тебе голову, а тюрьмы, уж извини, не построили, вот я и приковал его к дереву. 

Задохнувшись на секунду от ярости, Джим схватил дядю за плечо и дёрнул к выходу. 

– Пойдём, покажешь, где это! 

Фрэнк недовольно замотал головой и попытался выдернуть руку: 

– Да ну тебя, Джим, у меня голова болит, – он схватился за висок. – И вообще, уже наверняка поздно. Я как-то не подумал оставить ему хотя бы воды... Сколько прошло – неделя? 

– Девять дней! 

– Не может быть, – Фрэнк охнул. – Вайнона меня убьёт! 

– Пойдём же! – прошипел Джим. – Или тебя убью я! 

 

– ...Я забыл про него, – бормотал дядя, убирая от лица ветки. – Но, может, он ещё не помер? Говорят, вулканцы живучие... Боже, такая куча денег! – он чуть не рыдал. – Это, кажется здесь. Не помню. Вроде, там были сосны... 

– В конторе лежит научный трикодер, – вспомнил Джим, резко остановившись. – Я поднимусь на ховербайке и отслежу жизненный сигнал с воздуха. 

– Давай, – торопливо промямлил дядя. – Я тебе больше не нужен, я тогда пойду... 

– Ключ! – поймал его за рукав Джим. – Мне нужен ключ от чёртовых железок! 

Фрэнк опустил руку в карман, потом пошарил в другом, в третьем и, наконец, к облегчению племянника, выудил брелок, к которому были пристёгнуты открывашка для бутылок и электронный ключ. Джим выхватил его и бегом бросился в контору. 

 

Уже поднявшись над тёмными кронами, он подумал, что трикодер может и не обнаружить жизненного сигнала. Эта мысль стиснула ему горло, да так и не отпустила. 

Прибор сработал. Но ближайшее место, где можно было посадить байк, оказалось в двадцати метрах. Джим проклял себя за непредусмотрительность: нужно было взять с собой Боунса или, на худой конец, Фрэнка. 

Дядя не соврал, вулканец и правда был прикован к дереву, да так, что даже не имел возможности лечь: руки заломлены назад и сцеплены позади ствола. 

– Спок, – негромко позвал Джим, осторожно касаясь плеча. – Спок... 

Он вспомнил про ключ и, не обращая внимания на резкий запах, принялся освобождать бесчувственного вулканца от оков. Закончив с этой задачей, он взвалил тяжеленное тело на спину и, стиснув зубы, зашагал к ховербайку. 

И снова Боунс и Фрэнк ждали у входа. И, словно не поменялось ничего, Фрэнк всё так же держал Маккоя на мушке. Джима снова затрясло от ярости: а если этот мудак под кайфом, а если возьмёт и выстрелит? Только потому, что в тупую башку пролезет какая-то дикая мысль, или просто дрогнет палец? Как раньше он мог не обращать на такое внимания? 

– Фрэнк. Спрячь немедленно пушку. 

– Но... 

– Я сказал: спрячь. 

Прежде Джим непременно обрадовался бы тому, что Фрэнк повиновался, но сейчас это волновало его в последнюю очередь. Маккой подбежал с гравиносилками, они вдвоём переложили Спока и рысью устремились в лазарет. Доктор устроил вулканца на биокровати, и Джим понял, что сейчас прозвучит: «А теперь давай, парень, шуруй отсюда». 

– Боунс... – нерешительно начал он, в то время как Маккой уже ставил Споку капельницы. – Он это... грязный. Я могу его вымыть. 

– Что? – удивился доктор. 

– Просто... хочу, ну, помочь. 

Маккой посмотрел как-то странно, а потом усмехнулся, и внезапно Джим понял, что тому, кто казался едва ли не стариком, нет и тридцати. 

– Так я могу... остаться? – робко попросил Джим. 

– Валяй, – ответил доктор. – Я объясню, что делать. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

Странно – нигде прежде Джиму не было так хорошо, как среди этих голых стен, зарешёченных окон и невкусных больничных запахов. Возможно, оттого что ему искренне и широко улыбался Боунс, а идущий на поправку Спок вернул свой неподражаемый невозмутимый вид. А может, секрет был в том, что он делал полезное и нужное дело, или в том, что его окружали друзья. Пока Джим осваивал профессию медбрата, лазарет стал ему домом, а двое совершенно не родственных по крови людей – семьёй. Внешний мир, оставшийся за дверями больничного крыла, стал мелким и незначительным. 

Пока не позвонила Вайнона. 

Когда-нибудь Джим хотел бы научиться при желании так же скрывать свои чувства, как это делает Спок, но покуда он таким умением не обладал, не стоило и пытаться. Никто не слышал их с матерью разговора – получив вызов, Джим, не желая краснеть, как в прошлый раз, закрылся в кладовке с медицинскими халатами. Однако он не мог провести в кладовке остаток жизни, как не мог спрятать в ней тех, кто стал ему дорог. Не мог он и выйти, потому что впервые за долгие годы ему хотелось рыдать – от злости, отчаяния и беспомощности. 

Боунс отыскал его случайно, тому просто понадобился чистый халат. 

– Джим? – удивился он, раздвинув одёжные заросли. – Что ты тут делаешь? 

Спина в дальнем углу не пошевелилась, и доктор насмешливо фыркнул: 

– Ну, да. Тебе уже скоро пятнадцать. В следующий раз, прошу, занимайся этим в ванной. Предварительно запершись, ага? 

Затем Джим услышал шелест ткани, шаги и мягкий звук закрывающейся двери. Лишь после этого он позволил себе нервно расхохотаться. Если он когда-нибудь окажется в Сан-Франциско, для репутации будет лучше, если его будут заставать по углам не одного, а с популярными цыпочками. 

Джим вытер лицо ближайшим халатом, выскользнул из кладовки и побежал в ванную. Тем более, для достоверной отработки версии, нарисованной Боунсом, это как раз то, что ему и требовалось. 

Следующие четыре с половиной часа он просидел, уткнувшись в падд. Конечно, он не был долбаным гением, чтобы за пару просмотров разобраться во всём, но Джим интересовался предметом и раньше, а сейчас ему требовалось только утрясти имеющиеся знания в голове и как-то их систематизировать. 

Спок чувствовал себя уже более чем сносно и оставался в лазарете лишь благодаря упрямству Боунса. Джим подозревал, что доктор испытывает то же иррациональное чувство, что в последние несколько дней испытывал он сам, иллюзию безопасности, – держа тех, кого хочется уберечь, под рукой. Всего лишь иллюзию, как успел убедиться Джим. 

Спок читал что-то своё, лишь изредка поглядывая на Джима и ни о чём его не спрашивая, хотя, если подумать, Джим бы не назвал своё сегодняшнее поведение типичным. Боунс устроился тут же, углубившись во что-то медицинское, если судить по жутковатым иллюстрациям, явно сделанным в анатомичке. Доктор не был настолько деликатен, как Спок, и уже пару раз поднимался со своего места, чтобы зайти Джиму за спину и через плечо сунуть нос ему в падд, но Джим так же неделикатно сворачивал все окна. И если б не нависшая над ними угроза, Джим сказал бы, что это лучший вечер в его жизни. 

Покончив с чтением, он всего на несколько минут отлучился из лазарета, побыв немного в комнате Фрэнка, и, извинившись перед друзьями, на несколько часов раньше обычного отправился спать. 

Нетрудно было догадаться, что с Боунсом такой номер не пройдёт. 

Сложив жилистые руки на груди и вопросительно приподняв бровь, тот нависал над спартанской джимовой койкой и уже второй раз повторял болезненный для Джима вопрос: 

– Что, чёрт побери, происходит? 

Спок, стоя рядом с доктором практически плечом к плечу, сканировал Джима тёмным тревожным взглядом. 

Боже, Джим боялся этого разговора и ждал его. Самая уязвимая часть его плана. 

Джим сел на край кровати, но Боунс продолжал нависать над ним, а такая диспозиция его не устраивала. Спрыгнув на пол, Джим указал рукой на койку: 

– Садитесь. 

Теперь их глаза были на одном уровне, джимовы даже немного выше. 

– Послушайте, – очень серьёзно попросил он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. – Это очень важно. Правда, очень. Вы можете мне довериться? – и он замолчал, напуганный дерзостью своих слов. Верить ему? Тому, кто, следуя извращённой прихоти, практически убил одного из них? Тому, кто мог, но не спас маленькую дочку другого, хотя это спасение ничего бы ему не стоило? 

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Джим, усилием воли сдерживая слёзы. 

– Я верю тебе, – произнёс Спок негромко. 

– Кончай темнить, – хлопнул Джима по плечу, сбивая весь патетический настрой, Боунс. – Я тоже тебе поверю. Может быть. Особенно, если расскажешь, в чём дело. 

И Джиму пришлось рассказать. 

 

* * * * * ************************ * * * * *

 

Вайнона клюнула Джима в щёку, оглянулась по сторонам и, недоумённо нахмурившись, спросила: 

– Куда запропастился Фрэнк? 

Никогда ещё Джим не ожидал мать с таким волнением. Она задержалась на целый час. Но теперь он, словно не замечая вопроса, разглядывал новоприбывших. Это были чёрная девочка, мальчик-азиат и совсем маленький белый мальчик с заплаканным лицом и взлохмаченной шевелюрой. Он прятался за азиата, а девочка держалась независимее всех. 

– Всего трое?! – оскорблённо заорал Джим, вскидывая на мать полный возмущения взгляд. – Ты говорила, их четверо или пятеро! 

Та равнодушно пожала плечами, отпихивая ногой оказавшегося слишком близко ребёнка: 

– Сколько есть, Джим, не капризничай, – она снова огляделась, недовольство на её лице росло. – Послушай, сын, где твой долбаный дядя? И почему ты не привёл вулканца, ведь я уже назавтра назначила аукцион? 

– Да мне похеру, где этот урод! – выкрикнул Джим истерично, полностью игнорируя второй вопрос. – Можешь поискать сраного обдолбыша перед головизором! 

И так похожая на гончую, поджарая рыжеватая Вайнона на этих словах встала в стойку. 

– «Обдолбыш»? Что ты имеешь в виду? 

– Иди, если хочешь, посмотри сама, – попытался отмахнуться Джим. 

Но мать уже, схватив за руку, тащила его к конторе. 

– Нет уж, ты мне покажешь! 

Оставленные на лужайке дети испуганно переглядывались. На ногах позвякивали блестящие новенькие цепи. 

 

Фрэнк пялился в экран расфокусированным взглядом, совершенно ничего в нём не видя. Диктор новостей как раз рассказывал о том, что посол Сарек отверг наглые требования пиратов. Вайнона врезала кулаком по головизору, отчего тот сверзился со стены и потух, но дядя не заметил и этого. Пялясь на то место, где только что висел экран, он придурковато улыбался и что-то бормотал под нос. Из уголка рта на засаленную провонявшую потом футболку спускалась тягучая нитка слюны. На полу валялась пустая бутылка из-под пива – похоже, та самая, в которой Джим растворил первую таблетку, вторую он подмешал в фасолевый суп, остальные дядя употребил сам. 

– Фрэнк!!! – взревела Вайнона, выпустив наконец джимову руку. – Чёртов проклятый ублюдок!!! 

Оставив родню наслаждаться обществом друг друга, Джим выскочил прочь. 

 

Загрузить детишек в ховербайк оказалось не так-то просто. Похоже, они уже составили далеко не лучшее мнение о Джиме, особенно сильно выказывала презрение чернокожая девочка. Но спокойный, мягкий, уверенный тон, так явно контрастирующий с предыдущим, в конце концов убедил их. Джим не очень опасался того, что мать случайно увидит из окна взлетающий ховербайк. Это было вполне в его духе – плюнуть на всех и смотаться куда подальше, к тому же сейчас у неё есть занятие поинтереснее. На случай, если Вайнона потребует к себе Боунса, на двери лазарета красовалась светящаяся надпись «карантин», а под ней –огромная бумажная простыня с перечислением жутких симптомов, латинских слов и изображением поражённых органов. 

Байк приземлился в зелёной лощине, и Джим, не теряя времени, потащил гремящих кандалами детишек – забирать у матери ключи было просто некогда – в ожидающий взлёта шаттл. Джим собирался перегнать его ночью сам и потому штудировал руководства, но скрепя сердце передал это право Споку – глупо рисковать единственным средством спасения, вручая штурвал новичку, когда в команде есть настоящий звездолётчик. 

– Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, код активации альфа-три-восемь-семь-пять. 

– Всё удачно? – взволнованно спросил Боунс, как только люк шаттла приоткрылся. 

– Всё хорошо, но почему вы не улетели? Я же сказал, если что-то пойдёт не так, и я к назначенному времени не вернусь, улетать одним. 

– Ага, – проворчал доктор, помогая детишкам устроиться на откидных местах. – Щас. А тебя бы бросили здесь? 

Джим напрягся. Это была как раз та информация, которой он с друзьями не поделился. 

– Я не лечу. 

Спок шагнул вперёд. 

– Прости, Джим? 

– Я... я не могу. 

– Глупости! – отрезал Боунс. – Конечно, ты можешь! 

Джим вынул из кармана падд и передал Споку. 

– Тут все данные по сделкам матери, какие мне удалось собрать. Можно отследить, кому продали Джоанну, экипаж «Энтерпрайз» и ещё сотни людей. 

– Джим, – настойчиво позвал Спок, – ты не должен оставаться. Такая жизнь не для тебя, ты не можешь стать пиратом. 

– Конечно же, он летит! – перебил Боунс. – Давай, пацан, садись! Сам говорил, у нас мало времени. 

– Джим, я помогу тебе устроиться в Сан-Франциско или любом другом городе. Как только выполню долг перед капитаном Пайком и экипажем, я, если не будешь против, оформлю опеку над тобой и, чтобы быть рядом, займусь преподаванием. 

– Эй, почему сразу ты?! Я больше подхожу для этой роли! Я старше, и у меня уже есть родительский опыт. Джим, как только я разыщу Джоанну... 

Джим притянул их обоих к себе. Одна щека прижалась к вулканской тунике, другая к докторской ковбойской рубашке. Он тихо смеялся, хотя то, что он чувствовал, меньше всего напоминало веселье. Кажется, Боунс гладил его по голове, а рука вулканца крепко обнимала за плечи. 

– Моя мама всегда говорит, – тоном отличницы произнесла девочка, – что очень некрасиво, когда кто-то любит, чтобы его упрашивали. 

Джим фыркнул, отстраняясь, и кольцо объятий распалось. 

– Короче, я не полечу, потому что иначе мать решит, что вы меня похитили, и сживёт со свету и вас, и вашу родню до десятого колена. Даже если оставлю видеообращение, она подумает, что это ты, Спок, промыл мне мозги, или ты, Боунс, вживил мне под кожу какой-то чип, – он сделал шаг назад. – Но, честно, я вырвусь отсюда. Просто не хочу, чтобы кто-то из-за меня пострадал, – шагнул ещё, помахал рукой, выкрикнул, – Встретимся в Сан-Франциско! – развернулся и выпрыгнул из шаттла в траву. – Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, код активации альфа-три-восемь-семь-пять. Передаю свои полномочия мистеру Споку. 

На запястье Джима требовательно пискнул коммуникатор. 

– Вайнона меня потеряла, нужно спешить. Чтобы вас не засекли с корабля, на высоте ховербайка доберётесь до противоположного полушария и оттуда уже стартуйте. Используйте планету как прикрытие. Хотя, это мы уже обсуждали... 

Просто я не хочу прощаться, подумал Джим, а вслух, белозубо улыбаясь, закричал: 

– Прощайте!!! – и, не оглядываясь, побежал к байку. 

Он слышал ответные «До свидания, Джим!» и «Я тебя ещё разыщу, парень!!!», слышал, как захлопнулся люк шаттла, как мягко, почти по-кошачьи тот снялся с места, и только тогда Джим обратил мокрое лицо к небу. 

– Встретимся в Сан-Франциско, – повторил он.  


**Конец**


End file.
